Your Best Nightmare - UNDERTALE
by MikanDreemurr
Summary: [MASSIVE SPOILERS GENOCIDE ROUTE] The Underground is ending because of a serial killer, a human that shouldn't have ever been down here. But another anomaly has fallen into the Underground. Could the world be saved from this genocide?


OC – Name "..." ? FIRST HUMAN NAME " Chara " PROTAGONIST NAME " Frisk "

– "Lori"

Chapter 1 - Emptiness.

* * *

" Have you heard the news? A human has fallen down again! "

" WOWIE! I'M GOING TO CATCH IT!"

" welp. someone have got to keep an eye on him. "

" I'll kill it. For ASGORE! NGAHHH! "

" I-I'll watch over him . "

" OKAY! IT'S SHOW TIME! "

" Again..? I'm sorry."

" I'll keep them safe... "

" Hee hee... I'm finally gonna have some fun again. "

You fell down the hole of the Mt. Ebott, when you woke up from the fall, you were on a bed of golden flowers. You then stood up and saw that the floor has print of feet, it seems to be your side. You entered a room that was empty, with just a little space of light and verdancy. But really nothing was in this room. You felt like it should have been something, but you can't imagine what it could be. So, you went on into the next room. You felt like the atmosphere is different, in fact, you knew what people said about going into the Mt. Ebott, it is where all the monsters live, but you couldn't even see one. This place was filled with emptiness. You called for help to know where you were. But nobody came. Each time you pass through another room, you called for help. But nobody came. You held on to your hopes, and kept going forward.

You finally arrived in a lovely little house which seemed to be empty too. You took a piece of a pie in the kitchen, and curiously eat that piece. It seems to be butterscotch flavor, which you don't really like that much, but just in case, you took another piece and placed it in your inventory. After visiting the whole place, you went into the dark staircase leading downstairs. The whole place was dark, the atmosphere was unsettling too. You then found yourself in front of a door which was open. But before you go through it, you could see the dust on the floor. You knelt down to examine it, it has the same smell has the pie that you took just a second ago. When you touched it, it was a little sticky to your hand, no matter how many times you rub your hands, it didn't come off. You then passed through the door, taking care not to step on the dust, there was another chamber with light and verdancy, but this time, it wasn't empty. There was a single flower, a golden flower with a little smile. You approached it a little, but then, it started to talk.

"What are you doing here, human?" said the flower. Its face changed, though the smile was still here, it was different, in a creepy way. "You're not supposed to be here. Begone." There was, suddenly, several little friendliness pellets surrounded your SOUL, and with the most evil laugh, you ever heard, they started to approach your SOUL. Your whole body started to cower in fear. You had nothing to defend yourself. But suddenly, all the pellets went away, when you look at the flower, you saw it disappointed. "It's not even funny, look at you." The flower had that queer expression on its face, you didn't really know what to infer from it. It seems to be pretty bad, evil like, but kind too. "You're weak, I could kill you right now, but it wouldn't even be funny. You useless idiot. If you can't defend yourself, how are you going to survive this world? Here, it's Kill or Be killed. You're gonna get killed sooooo easily." While the flower was laughing its bottom off, you got back on your feet and tried to make the dusty powder got away from your hands again. The flower looked at you then smiles pleasantly, in another disturbing way. "Oh, you can't take the blood off your hands? What did you do? Who have you killed?" You looked at your hands for a moment before lowering your head.

"Oh wait, you didn't kill anybody right? Somebody has done it for you. And, you tried to disguise it by putting dust in your hands. You ain't foolin' me human. I know the truth and I will always know it. Don't try to bother all my plans. I will give you the right to live, if only you can survive until we meet again." With its awful laugh, the flower fainted into the ground, leaving you alone in this chamber. So, you left the ruins, confused about what just happened. When you opened the door, you felt the cold take control of your body. After a talking flower, you didn't even ask yourself how could snow actually be in the underworld. You just walk through your way, you're filled with DETERMINATION.

You arrived in a snowy forest which you didn't like at all. The way was well tracked, you kept going forward, even if you heard tons of thing. You heard something, probably a stick that was on the floor, breaking. You were actually scared, but you kept going until you heard a voice, kinda low. "Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." And so, you did, even if you didn't know what is going to happen. But as you do, the sound of a fake fart could be heard by your ears. You couldn't help yourself but to let out a giggle. When you looked at the person in front of you, it was a short chubby skeleton. Huh, how ironic isn't it? It has a big smile on its face, it didn't seem to be a bad person. "* heheh... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny. anyways, you're a human, right? that's hilarious. i'm sans. sans the skeleton. im actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but... y'know... i dont really care about capturing anybody. now my brother, papyrus... he's a human-hunting FANATIC. but dont worry. he wont be going after you. he already has another one in target. well, if i could call it a human, i dont think that's one. anyway, you're one, aren't ya? "You didn't really understand why that skeleton, Sans, was talking of being a human or not. It seems pretty obvious to you, so you didn't know what to answer to his question. With his big grin, he walked a little, to go past the "gate thingy" then looked at you. "* dont worry kiddo. forgeddaboudit. come with me, i'll get ya somewhere to stay." It was the first kind monster you had encounter in the whole underground. He was even too kind, but didn't even ask why he was that kind to you. After a short time, he turned to look at you. With his hands in his hoddy's pocket, he simply asked nicely. "* you know what? i need to save up some time. so... could you close your eyes for a moment? dont worry kid. you'll be fine." You felt like you could trust him, so you did. The moment after, you were in a messy room, alone.

There was a worn mattress with sheets bundled up in a weird creasy ball, a queer trash can : everything was flying around like a tornado – including the trash can – a dirty sock pile, and an unused treadmill. Who ever lived here, it needs to tidy up this bedroom. As you tried to open the door, you couldn't even turn the doorknob. It was really well locked. And so, you just stayed in this room, sat on the bed, moving the sheets, then laid on it. Your eyes landed on the ceiling before lowering, little by little, and without knowing it, you fell asleep.

You woke up in the dark, sheets up to your neck and a plushy of a fancy rectangular robot in your arms. You kept it, it was so cuddly, soft and, well kinda weird, but cute. You heard the door open but no lights to tell who it was. Because of what you saw before, you felt a sudden thrill n your body. A presence was approaching your little being. You tried to stay determined, not to shout out, not to start running in fear. Steps, one by one, they were particular, you heard them before, just to verify, you let your voice be heard. "Knock knock." you said. With an unnatural voice, you heard it answer back. "Who's there?" who ever this person was, she was walking into the joke. Then, you continued, preparing a bad joke. "Woo!" He then responded. " Woo who?" It was so bad to you that you prepared yourself to hear a huge sigh. "Don't get too excited, it's just a knock knock joke." Silence.

You heard a laugh, you could finally breath out. You did not have to fear after all, it was a voice you knew : Sans. You kindly asked him to turn on the lights, and so he did. When you saw him, even if he was laughing, his face... He seemed sad. He was holding in his arms a red scarf, which was really dusty. And he was really holding on to it until he put it on his drawer. You couldn't ask him a single thing, like " is it yours?" or just "are you okay?", you were scared to say something bad. You kept your eye on him, worried about how is he going to be from now on. "*did you slept well by the way? sorry i forgot to unlock the door." He glanced at you with a cold look which you didn't really understand. Did you say anything bad already? But even before you could say anything, he started to lower his eyes, without a smile. "*hey kid, do you have family up there?" You smiled at him, trying to make his smile come back, but he couldn't even look up it seems. So you gently asked what did he mean by "up there". "*well, up to where you came from, the human world." That question actually made you a little sad, you remembered why you were here and lowered your head. Still with a little cute smile, you answered that you had no family up there. Curiously, he asked another question. "*and do you have family somewhere?" You nodded your head as he let out a sigh. "* i had a brother too... he was such a cool guy..." Hearing his voice cracking, you approached him and took him in your arms. You tried to console him, as he was really sad, he lost a brother, you felt like you could relate to him, and he was a kind person. You did your best to make him smile, but it seems to be a feeling that won't get away at this point. His eternal smile was still here, but really fake. "*hehe... don't worry 'bout me kiddo, though it's nice of you. but you want to go home huh? with that thing swinging their weapon around, killing everybody, it would be kinda hard." You hanged your head, you already knew that. But somehow, you were determined to go to the surface again, but not only that. You wanted something, the Mt Ebott was known in the human world after all, so of course you didn't come just by your curiosity pulling you over. You remembered that you didn't come unarmed, you searched your pockets to find your bracelet, it was a heart-shape locket of your favorite color: purple. You searched for a weapon in your pockets while you could sense a weird glance right at your bracelet, you decided to not look up until you found a sharp object. You heard a gasp from Sans that you didn't really understand. What? It's just a crayon! He let a queer laugh after you looked at him, confused.

"*sorry kid, i'm kinda overreacting to everything because of... well... anyway, i'm going to Grillby's, wanna come?" Grillby's?You never heard of that name before, and worse, it reminded you of a comedian, or is he..? Anyway, as you accepted, you followed him, looking everywhere around you. It was a quite nice house he got: a nice old couch and TV, a cute little kitchen with a strangely tall sink and two bedrooms... Oh, that's right. Two. The door to the second bedroom you've not been in having plastered labels saying "NO GIRLS ALLOWED!", "NO BOYS ALLOWED!" and "PAPYRUS ALLOWED". Papyrus huh? Was that the name of Sans' brother, you thought... Wait, hasn't he said it already? But maybe it was too soon to talk about it for him, so you headed outside. Snow, snow everywhere, how could the Underground have snow anyway? Still following Sans in the deserted snowy town, you felt a shiver down your spine, the atmosphere was almost... Well, it was kind of eerie, and you hadn't anything to warm you up. Shivering in fear and cold, Sans looked at you a few second before patting your head, going back to his house. You waited here, what was he doing? Didn't he want to go to "Grillby's"? He said then, without a look at you: "*go to grillby's, I'll get you there." And so, you did. A few steps ahead, you found yourself in front of a pub with its name in neon "Grillby's". You entered the pub, to find the entire place empty or not really, Sans was already here somehow, but he was alone, it was scaring you out. Like... Where is everyone? And this is the first thing you actually asked. But no answer was heard. He just sat up on a footstool and took a bottle of ketchup that was left over. He "gently" invited you to sit next to him, as he was slumped on the bar.

" *you're cold, huh? here." The chubby skeleton tendered that red scarf he left in his house earlier. Surprised, you first refused it, but with a little laugh, he put it around your neck. "* don't worry kid, it's already too late, i'll get it back after." You felt like you were forced to accept it, so you choose to talk about it any further. *y'know kid. i have to warn you." You sat along the side of Sans, quietly listening to him. " *before all of this, i was pretty happy with my life. i had my brother, people to laugh at my bad pun, especially that woman. hey. let me tell you a story. so i'm a sentry in snowdin forest, right? i sit out there and watch for humans. it's kind of boring. fortunately, deep in the forest... there's this HUGE locked door. and it's perfect to practicing knock knock jokes. so one day, i'm knocking 'em out, like usual. i knock on the door and say "knock knock." and suddenly, from the other side... i hear a woman's voice. "who is there?" so, naturally, I respond : "dishes." "dishes who?" "dishes a very bad joke." then she just howls with laughter. like it's the best joke she's heard in a hundred years. so I keep 'em coming, and she keeps laughing. she's the best audience i've ever had. then, after a dozen of 'em, SHE knocks and says... "Knock knock!" i say "whos there?" "old lady!" "old lady who?" "oh! I did not know you could yodel!" wow. needless to say, this woman was extremely good. we kept telling each other jokes for hours. eventually, i had to leave. my brother used to get kind of cranky without his bedtime story. but she told me to come by again, and so i did. then i did it again. and again. it's a thing now. telling bad jokes through the door. it rules."You didn't want to stop his speech, which was really, REALLY cute of him. You could even imagine how it was, as a fan of bad jokes too. Though you didn't seem to be at their level of bad jokes. Your mind just couldn't go through all of that, imagine those bad knock knock jokes. "*one day, though, i noticed she wasn't laughing very much. i asked her what was up. Then she told me something strange. " if a human ever comes through this door..." "...could you please promise me something?" "watch over them, and protect them, will you not?" now, i hate making promises. and this woman, i don't even know her name. But... someone who sincerely likes bad jokes... has an integrity i can't say "no" to." He stopped again. Watch over them and protected them, huh? Does that mean that because he promised anyway..? You easily came up to the conclusion of this. "*do you get what i'm saying? That promise i made to her... you know what would have happened if she hadn't said anything? ...buddy." And again, he stopped to look away. And thinking about it, you understood what he meant. Well, you thought so. "*... You'd be dead where you stand." You could feel a weird aura around him just as his sentence was frightening you, like it wasn't enough. But because of what's happening now... Will he..." *hey, lighten up, bucko! i'm just joking with you. besides,you like bad jokes too, huh? i can't break that promise to kill someone like you. though..." He let out a sigh, how was it supposed to make you feel better?! "*well, that's all the time i've got. take care of yourself, kid. 'cause someone really cares about you." Someone caring about you that you don't even know, thinking about it, it filled you with DETERMINATION. "*by the way kiddo... if you want to find what you're looking for, you'd better hurry... all the way through the waterfalls, to go to hotland... maybe you could even make it to the king of all the monster ASGORE. welp. see ya around." Even though the moment is not appropriate, you hoped that somehow, he will watch over you, he will protect you. But as you were told, you had to hurry.

So, after making a big whole smile to Sans before leaving him drunk the bottle of ketchup, like... Wha... Never mind. You hurried your way to the Waterfalls, which was a beautiful place, but as empty and silent as you could imagine to the rest of their world will be if you don't hurry enough. On your way, you found a queer looking door in the outside corridor. A tall gray door. Curiously, you open it and entered the room, filled with emptiness. You took a few steps in this empty room, finally, after a few seconds, you heard a voice. It was all over the place, you couldn't even know where it was from, and the language was incomprehensible, or at least, you didn't speak and/or understand it. "DARK DARKER YET DARKER YOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE TOO ISNT IT CHILD? THAT MAKES US TWO " You had no idea of what was happening, or was that person – if it is a person – was saying. You let your voice be heard "Who's there?", you claimed while looking all around you, 'til suddenly, you heard a sound coming from behind you. When you looked up, it was a... thing..? Is there a way to describe it? This monster was the creepiest and also the weirdest you've ever seen : his face seemed to be melting though you could tell that a smile was present, a queer smile that makes you shiver, his body was melting too, but you could tell that he was wearing something like a black smoking, or just a large black jacket. He wasn't moving, no sound could be heard from him nor from you, you didn't know how to react from... That. You couldn't look at him in the eyes because... Well, BECAUSE. That smile was scaring you out. But eventually, you had to talk. "M-Mister..?" you said with your trembling voice, but no answer. He was there, staring at you, or is he? You began to walk around slowly, but his gaze wasn't following you, he was staring into the emptiness of this room, like if someone just pushed the "Pause" button on a remote control on a TV. "Are-Are you okay?" You approached him, still shivering, and tried to touch him. But as you did, he reacted with surprise and vanished quickly. What was that? As young as you were, you couldn't understand those things, can adult understand this? You didn't even know. In fear, you hurried yourself to the exit of that room to find yourself in the same corridor, but with no door. It was gone... You tried to backtrack a little then come back, but the whole corridor seemed to be gone. Now it was just emptiness again. Your fear was almost controlling you, your Determination wasn't there anymore, you were just thinking about all those monsters that died just before you arrived. Dust all over the floor, the walls, everywhere, it was like a nightmare to think about. You remembered what that evil flower said when he saw your hands full of dust "Oh, you can't take the blood off your hands?"... Blood huh? A horrifying view went in you head, if dust is their blood, you could see the entire place almost painted with blood. This view was almost driving you crazy. With your head down, you started to run again, not caring about where you were going. Eventually, you fell into a hole again, or was it a hole? You didn't really know as you were just running away from those nightmares.

" _You have to stay determined! You can't give up... You are the future of humans and monsters..."_ You woke up from the fall after you've heard those words, it was from a voice that you didn't know, but the message was clear. You had to stay determined. Having those words in your head fills you with DETERMINATION.

* * *

INFO - 1. Yes, I killed Papyrus without even making him appear. How horrible is that, huh? Papyrus is one of my favorite characters, but... I don't know, I had to. I killed Mom Goat too, sorry. But don't worry. They will not be the only ones.

2\. Yes, I had to make an apparence of W.D. Gaster. I first wrote his line in WingDings but some symbols are not taken by this website. It made something like that "㈇8✌ ㈴8 ㈇8✌ ㈴8 ✡ ❄ ㈇8✌ ㈴8 ✡ ✞ ❄ ㈐7✞㉄1㉄1 ㈐7 ㈇8 ❄ ㈇6 ❄ ✋㈐7 ❄ ✋❄ ㈇7 ✋ ㈇8✍ ❄ ✌❄ ㈐3✌㈴8 ㈐7 ✞㈐7 ❄ ".If some of you can read WingDings, you'll notice that almost half of the letters are gone.

3\. Some character's personality might not match, I'm sorry if it is the case. And yeah, I took those whole dialogues from the game for Sans. What are you gonna do, I'm lazy too.

4\. I tried to make my OC a "them" too, which is really hard to do for me. You can name them as you wish, I choose mine. And no, they didn't have the same personality or tastes as me, I love butterscotch!

5\. "When you looked at the person in front of you, it was a short chubby skeleton. Huh, how ironic isn't it?" did you get why it was ironic?

6\. Yes, for their weapon and armor, it is a bit rip of Chara's I know. It was actually the point.

7\. For french readers, I'm currently translating all of it in french. Wait a little.

Well, I think I'll continue this fanfiction anyway, it will take a looooot of time to make one as big as this one tho'.


End file.
